swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
KDY Arquitens-class Light Cruiser
The Arquitens-class Light Cruiser, also known as the Jedi light cruiser or Republic light cruiser and later the Imperial light cruiser, was a line of light cruisers designed by Kuat Drive Yards. A later variant was the Arquitens-class command cruiser. History Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi commanded one of these ships during the Battle of Saleucami, during which it was used to attract General Grievous as a distraction for the boarding party. The ship was destroyed during the battle, along with two clone pilots who were trying to pull away from the Separatist cruiser that had docked onto it. Several Arquitens-class light cruisers formed part of the fleet that protected Kamino when it was attacked by Grevous and Asajj Ventress. Arquitens-class ships were also part of the fleet that later engaged Ventress's fleet in the Sullust system. Following a distress call from the Togruta colonists of the planet Kiros, Jedi Master Yoda deployed a group containing Arquitens-class light cruisers and a Venator-class Star Destroyer to investigate. An Arquitens-class fought in the Battle of Ringo Vinda late in the war. Age of the Empire The Chiss Captain Thrawn and Ensign Eli Vanto served aboard the Imperial light cruiser Thunder Wasp under the command of Commander Alfren Cheno. The Thunder Wasp played a role in knocking out a transmission station during the pacification of Umbara. During the Batonn sector insurgency, Admiral Thrawn commanded three Imperial light cruisers Shyrack, Flensor, and Tumnor during the assault on Nightswan's forces on Scrim Island. These light cruisers were disabled by a hidden ion cannon emplacement but Thrawn ordered his fleet to bombard the waters around the ion cannons, creating a tsunami that flooded the base and knocked out its defenses. Later, Thrawn used the cruisers as bait to entice Nightswan's ships to attack his command ship Chimaera. Nightswan's ships bypassed the cruisers, which deployed repair barges containing TIE fighters that neutralized Nightswan's fleet. Galactic Civil War Darth Vader and Inspector Thanoth used this class of ship while carrying out Grand General Tagge's orders in the Anthan system. The same class of ship had been carrying a fortune in credits prior to its theft, which was what brought the two out to the system in the first place. Three of these ships also intercepted Princess Leia Organa's convoy after the Battle of Hoth. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Kuat Drive Yards Arquitens-class Light Cruiser Type: Light cruiser/Escort ship Scale: Capital Length: 325 meters Skill: Capital ship piloting: Arquitens-class Crew: 100, Skeleton: 2 (+20) Crew Skill: All skills typically at 4D Passengers: 40 (troops) Cargo Capacity: 5,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 months Cost: 10 million (new), 3.5 million (used), Not Available for Civilian Sale Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: x15 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 7 Atmosphere: 350; 1,000 kmh Hull: 3D+1 Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 40/1D *Scan: 80/2D *Search: 100/3D *Focus: 5/4D Weapons: 4 Double Turbolasers Fire Arc: Partial Turret (2 front/left, 2 front/right) Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 3-15/35/75 Atmosphere Range: 6-30/70/15 0km Damage: 5D 4 Assault Concussion Missile Tubes (12 missiles each) Fire Arc: 2 right, 2 left Skill: Capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 2-12/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 4-24/60/120 km Damage: 9D 4 Quad Laser Cannons Fire Arc: Turrent (all) Scale: Starfighter Skill: Starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5 km Damage: 6D Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for description and Dromdarr Alark @ The Rancor Pit forums for the basis for the RPG stats. Category:Starships